doctorwhotoysnet_forumfandomcom-20200213-history
VirtualDalek
'''VirtualDalek '''joined the original DoctorWhoToys.Net on the 24th of July 2010. Though Virtual has not been a major figure on DoctorWhoToys.Net history he has been part of many infamous events. He has often been seen as an ambassador between Whovians Create (Now Nerd Soup) and DWT. '''VirtualDalek '''joined the 2013 rebooted forum on Monday 1st of July, 2013 and has once again become an active member. Youtube The first appearance of VirtualDalek was the creation of the YouTube account of the same name on March 3rd, 2010. On March 17th, VirtualDalek uploaded his first video, footage of 'The Tin Bath' Steam excursion, departing Penistone station and proceeding to cross Penistone viaduct. It would be over a month until VirtualDalek reappeared, this time uploading a Figure Review of the 4th Doctor figure from the original classic wave 1, on May 9th. Following this over 60 reviews were posted on a regular basis until the 'Revenge of the Cybermen Gift set' review, uploaded on June 5th, 2011, which marked the start of a hiatus from uploads. The VirtualDalek channel began to gather dust for over a year, until seemingly out of the blue, on August 4th, 2012, a review of the Series 6 wave 11th Doctor figure was uploaded, explaining reasons for the hiatus regarding personal reasons. During the video, promises of more reviews were made, but as of yet have still to be followed through. No more videos were posted on the account until April 5th, 2013, when 'Cooking with Nixxy - Buns' was uploaded, a spoof of cookery shows featuring MiloBilo under his nickname 'Nixxy' as the host, and Scary. Both members are admins on NerdSoup. A sequel was posted around a month later, this time showing how to cook soup, as a play on words of the name of the forum 'NerdSoup'. This again featured Phoenix and Scary, but this time featured VirtualDalek himself as a character. 2010 - 2013: The Original Forum After joining on the 24th July, 2010, VirtualDalek became a fairly regular poster, and very quickly gained friends and respect for being generally nice and positive towards people. During the Great Flame War, VirtualDalek was a relatively neutral member, yet sought to leave the forum after witnessing the events. This lead to him being banned. Around a year later, in 2011, VirtualDalek contacted Doctorwhotoys regarding his banishment, in order for him to be allowed back onto the forum. VirtualDalek was unbanned and resumed his role as regular poster. Later in 2011, Whovians Create (Of which VirtualDalek was a substancial member) and DWT went to war over the Umbridge affair. Though VirtualDalek had no active role in the incident, his moderator status and close links to Whovians Create admin MiloBilo meant that he was met with some hostility. Around a month later, the events of the forum Senate took place, leading to the second war between DWT and Whovians Create, leading to high ranking members of Whovians Create being banner from DWT, and vice versa. VirtualDalek was one of these and so was banned. In spring, 2012, VirtualDalek returned rather subtly as TheVirtualDalek, which initially went unnoticed till a few members realised the similarities. This lead to former members Drsuperwho and Scarywood (Who posed as Umbridge) to rejoin, sparking brief arguments between DetectiveUnderbelly and Scarywood. VirtualDalek attempted to stick up for Scary until Scary decided it would be better for him to not return to DWT. VirtualDalek was an occasional poster up until the sudden closure of the original forum. 2013 - ???? The Rebooted Forum After the closure of the previous forum, VirtualDalek decided to rejoin the forum. Slightly later than most, VD dived straight into posting and soon came into conflict with fellow member iknownewdoctorwhotoys.2. His post and other posts in that thread resulting in it being locked by moderator Nimon.